fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salad Fingers
The Cannibal Theory Salad Fingers is a 2004 animated series by David Firth. It is a psychological horror series about the titular character of Salad Fingers' life in a seemingly devastated city. Salad Fingers is a green, hunchbacked humanoid who has finger puppets as his only forms of company. Because of the surreality of this webseries, many fan theories have arisen regarding this series. One theory states that Salad Fingers is a cannibal, and is either denying it, or is oblivious to the fact. Salad Fingers is believed to suffer from multiple personality disorder, and that Hubert Cumberdale (one of his finger puppets) was his true personality, and SF was just Hubert's gentle and oblivious side. The theory also notes SF's obsession with a substance that he believes is rust. You see, rust is closely related to blood, right down to its taste, iron content, and color, which adds credibility to the theory that Salad Fingers' alter-ego, Hubert Cumberdale, is obsessed with blood. This theory also implies that Salad Fingers may not even know what blood is, but states that he loved it in Episode 2 of the webseries, stating that he loved it when the red water came out of him after he had pricked one of his fingers on a hanging nail. The theory also suggests that Salad Fingers wears the skins of his victims as a reference to the serial killer Buffalo Bill from The Silence of the Lambs. In Episode 3 of Salad Fingers, SF finds a nettle plant, and places it into a baby carriage. The theory proposes the idea that maybe the plant in the carriage was an ACTUAL baby, and that Salad Fingers/Hubert Cumberdale would then take it back to his house to devour. It's implied that he would soon do the same with the baby's father, who was represented as the crazy man who antagonized SF throughout the episode. He also allegedly beat the man to death in his Hubert Cumberdale persona. It's also believed that SF had a wife whom he then murdered in his Hubert Cumberdale persona, and later cooked her in the oven. The woman's name was believed to have been Baxter, which means "baker." The theory also cites that if one were to look closely at Salad Fingers, you would see that there were letters written on his teeth. More letters may be revealed later on. The Great War A common plot point of the series is the Great War. Salad Fingers would constantly mention this war throughout the series, and what this war was and when and how it started is currently unknown. One theory about this war states that this war was most likely nuclear. This war was believed to have been a world-wide conflict, and it resulted in the deaths of billions of people. This may also explain why the characters of Salad Fingers ''are how they are. They may have been mutated during the nuclear fallout of the nuclear war, and this may also explain the desolate appearance of the show, and may also be the reason as to why Salad Fingers may be the only living creature for miles, and the reason as to why he has finger puppets as his only company. It's also believed that the Great War was most likely WWI, because WWI was also known as the "Great War," or the "War to End all Wars." The most common explanation for this War is that there was no war in the first place, and that it's all in Salad Fingers' mind. Considering the surreality of the series, and that Salad Fingers is an unreliable narrator, this may as well be true. However, we won't fully know until David Firth decides to produce anymore episodes regarding SF. Salad Fingers' Gender While it's universally accepted that Salad Fingers is a male character, many things in this series has seriously made most viewers question the gender of the protagonist of ''Salad Fingers. In Episode 3 of Salad Fingers, SF rubbed a nettle on his chest, and it caused a milky substance to emit from his nipple. He then states that it appeared that the nettles had caused "milk" to come out of his teat. In a later episode, after he had put the corpse of his supposed brother "Kenneth" back into the giant hole, the scene then cuts to SF wearing a dress and singing "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn. However, this may be because of Salad Fingers' supposed multiple-personality disorder rather than him being gender-confused. Videos Salad Fingers Theory! Salad Fingers Theory Pt2 Salad Fingers Analysis 1 Canabalistic Schizophrenic "The Salad Fingers Theory" Category:Cartoons Category:Internet